Tercera temporada
| Finale = | Eslogan = «Encuéntrate...» | Elenco = Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje como Sr. Eko Naveen Andrews como Sayid Jarrah Henry Ian Cusick como Desmond Hume Emilie de Ravin como Claire Littleton Michael Emerson como Benjamin Linus Matthew Fox como Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia como Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Josh Holloway como James "Sawyer" Ford Daniel Dae Kim como Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim como Sun-Hwa Kwon Evangeline Lilly como Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell como Juliet Burke Dominic Monaghan como Charlie Pace Terry O'Quinn como John Locke Kiele Sánchez como Nikki Fernández Rodrigo Santoro como Paulo }} Este artículo es un índice para los 23 capítulos de la tercera temporada de Lost. Índice de la temporada En EE. UU., esta temporada comenzó con 6 capítulos consecutivos, hasta el 8 de noviembre de 2006. Hasta febrero de 2007 no se transmitieron más episodios nuevos, pero para seguir entusiasmando a la audiencia, la ABC fue publicado Lost Moments, pequeños clips donde mostraban imágenes de la segunda parte de la tercera temporada de Lost. Lost regresó el 7 de febrero a las 21:00 h, con un clip resumen titulado , y a las 22:00 h del mismo día Lost regresó con el episodio . Reparto principal Según la cuenta de episodios *Evangeline Lilly es Kate Austen (21/23) *Matthew Fox es Jack Shephard (20/23) *Josh Holloway es James "Sawyer" Ford (19/23) *Elizabeth Mitchell es Juliet Burke (18/23) *Naveen Andrews es Sayid Jarrah (17/23) *Henry Ian Cusick es Desmond Hume (17/23) *Dominic Monaghan es Charlie Pace (17/23) *Michael Emerson es Benjamin Linus (16/23) *Jorge Garcia es Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (16/23) *Daniel Dae Kim es Jin-Soo Kwon (15/23) *Yunjin Kim es Sun-Hwa Kwon (14/23) *Terry O'Quinn es John Locke (14/23) *Emilie de Ravin es Claire Littleton (13/23) *Rodrigo Santoro es Paulo (7/23)* *Kiele Sanchez es Nikki Fernandez (6/23)* *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje es Eko (3/23)** *''Acreditados como regulares hasta "Exposé."'' **''Acreditado como regular hasta "I Do."'' Estrellas invitadas Según la cuenta de episodios *M.C. Gainey es Tom/"Mr. Friendly" (12/23) *Tania Raymonde es Alexandra Rousseau (9/23) *Andrew Divoff es Mikhail Bakunin (8/23) *Mira Furlan es Danielle Rousseau (8/23) *Nestor Carbonell es Richard Alpert (7/23) *Ariston Green es Jason (7/23) *Marsha Thomason es Naomi Dorrit (7/23) *Teddy Wells es Ivan (7/23) *Blake Bashoff es Karl (6/23) *Michael Bowen es Danny Pickett (5/23) *Dustin Geiger es Matthew (5/23) *Joah Buley es Luke (4/23) *Brian Goodman es Ryan Pryce (4/23) *William Mapother es Ethan Rom (4/23) *Sam Anderson es Bernard Nadler (3/23) *L. Scott Caldwell es Rose Nadler (3/23) *François Chau es "Marvin Candle/Mark Wickmund" (3/23)* *Tracy Middendorf es Bonnie (3/23) *Lana Parrilla es Greta (3/23) *Sonya Walger es Penelope Widmore (3/23) *Julie Bowen es Sarah Shephard (2/23) *Byron Chung es Mr. Paik (2/23) *Brett Cullen es Goodwin (2/23) *Kim Dickens es Cassidy Phillips (2/23) *Mickey Graue es Zack (2/23)* *Kiersten Havelock es Emma (2/23)* *Kimberley Joseph es Cindy Chandler (2/23) *Fredric Lane es Edward Mars (2/23) *Paula Malcolmson es Colleen Pickett (2/23) *John Terry es Christian Shephard (2/23) *Kevin Tighe es Anthony Cooper (2/23) *Robin Weigert es Rachel Carlson (2/23) *Beth Broderick es Diane Janssen (1/23) *Alan Dale es Charles Widmore (1/23) *Gabrielle Fitzpatrick es Lindsey (1/23) *Andrea Gabriel es Nadia (1/23) *Billy Ray Gallion es Randy Nations (1/23) *April Grace es Bea Klugh (1/23) *Neil Hopkins es Liam Pace (1/23) *Lillian Hurst es Carmen Reyes (1/23) *Tomiko Okhee Lee es Mrs. Lee (1/23) *Tony Lee es Jae Lee (1/23) *Adetokumboh M'Cormack es Yemi (1/23) *Daniel Roebuck es Leslie Arzt (1/23) *John Shin es Mr. Kwon (1/23) *''No acreditados en los episodios que aparecieron.'' Actuaciones especiales *Ian Somerhalder es Boone Carlyle (2/23) *Maggie Grace es Shannon Rutherford (1/23) *Malcolm David Kelley es Walt Lloyd (1/23) Temas principales La tercera temporada está centrada en los Otros. Las líneas argumentales más importantes son: * Los Otros, quienes son, por qué están en la Isla, su forma de vida y quién los dirige. Entre los principales están: Juliet, Ben y Richard Alpert. * El contacto con el mundo exterior, incluyendo a Penny; la destrucción de La Llama y el Galaga. * La Iniciativa Dharma en su apogeo, y cómo llegó a su fin. * Los poderes predictorios de Desmond, la regresión en el tiempo y la inminente muerte de Charlie * Algunos misterios de la Isla, sobretodo los embarazos y las propiedades curativas (ver Mikhail). * La llegada de Naomi y el Carguero. Resumen de la temporada Después de los sucesos en el Pala Ferry, la 3.ª temporada continúa con Jack, Kate y Sawyer siendo prisioneros de los Otros en otra isla. Se revela que los Otros son menos omnipotentes como grupo de lo que se creía inicialmente, siendo vistos llevando ropa normal y controlando diversos recursos de la isla, incluyendo electricidad, agua corriente y gran cantidad de comida y armas. Jack es retenido en un acuario donde conoce a Juliet, una Otra. Sawyer, en una jaula, conoce a Karl, retenido en la jaula de enfrente, pero se lo llevan a otra parte y Kate ocupa su lugar. Ambos son obligados a realizar trabajos forzosos con el resto de los Otros. Ben promete a Jack un pasaje seguro fuera de la Isla si él cumple con lo que le vayan a pedir. Sayid, Sun y Jin comienzan a preocuparse cuando Jack y su grupo no contactan con ellos, de modo que Sayid tiende una trampa. Sin embargo, los Otros abordan el Elizabeth usando el submarino y lo roban por orden de Ben, sin matar a nadie. Sun hiere mortalmente a Colleen, que es llevada de vuelta a la Hidra y Jack se ve obligado a operarla, pero es incapaz de salvarla. Su marido lo paga con Sawyer dándole una paliza, y Kate confiesa que lo ama para que deje de pegarle. Tras la implosión de la escotilla, Desmond es enviado a 1996 junto a Penny en Londres. Negando los eventos recientes achacándolo a su memoria dañada, prosigue con su vida, fracasando en conseguir un empleo en Widmore Industries y conseguir el respeto de su presidente. Desmond ve a Charlie en la calle, y sus recuerdos del futuro regresan, llevándole a buscar ayuda, en vano. En un momento dado, conoce a la Sra. Hawking, que parece conocer los eventos del futuro y le explica que el universo tiene una forma de «autocorregirse». Desmond rompe con Penny, dándose cuenta de que es imposible huir de su destino, que es naufragar en la isla, y sufre un golpe en la cabeza que le devuelve al presente (en la Isla). Desmond encuentra a Hurley, quien advierte que Desmond tiene ráfagas de los acontecimientos futuros. Locke despierta mudo en la selva, y vuelve al campamento, donde tiene una visión de Boone, que le lleva por un surrealista aeropuerto, hasta decirle que tiene que salvar a Eko. Junto a Charlie, rescatan a un seriamente herido Eko de un oso polar de una cueva. Cuando regresan, se extiende la noticia de que Jack, Kate y Sawyer han sido capturados por los Otros, y de la traición de Michael; el campamento está inquieto, particularmente Nikki y Paulo. Locke proclama que salvará a sus amigos,pero que primero deben esperar a que vuelva Sayid con el barco. Jack pronto descubre que está allí para operar a Ben de un tumor de columna, y Juliet le pide subrepticiamente a Jack que deje morir a Ben en la mesa de operaciones, haciendo que Jack note una lucha de poder entre los Otros. De vuelta en el campamento de la playa, cuando Sayid, Sun y Jin ya han vuelto sin el barco, Locke planea contactar con los Otros con el ordenador de la Perla. El estado de Eko empeora, y sale de su tienda arrastrándose en dirección a la avioneta. Locke y Sayid dirigen un grupo hasta la Perla, siguiendo a Eko hasta encontrarlo allí. En uno de los monitores de la estación, ven a un Otro. Eko se convierte en la segunda víctima del Monstruo, y es enterrado en la selva. Locke ve un mensaje oculto en el palo de Eko, que le dice que vaya hacia el norte. Alex advierte a Kate de que Pickett planea matar a Sawyer, para vengar la muerte de su esposa. Juliet (bajo órdenes de Ben) lleva a Kate para que suplique a Jack que haga la operación, pero él no colabora, creyendo que Kate ha sido coaccionada usando la vida de Sawyer como carnada. Kate y Sawyer consuman su relación en la jaula, creyendo que es el último día de vida de Sawyer. Jack los ve y se llena de celos, accediendo finalmente a hacer la operación. No obstante, sabotea la intervención dejando la vida de Ben en sus manos, para permitir que Kate y Sawyer escapen. Estos luchan por su libertad, y huyen de Pickett, pero se encuentran con Alex, que les propne un trato: ellos le ayudan a rescatar a Karl de un lavado de cerebro, a cambio de un barco. Ben le pide a Juliet que ayude a Kate y Sawyer a escapar a cambio de un viaje de vuelta al mundo exterior (y así Jack le coserá su riñón desangrado). Juliet asesina a Pickett, que estaba a punto de matar a Sawyer, y Kate, Sawyer y Karl parten en barco a la isla principal. Juliet es entonces encarcelada por matar a uno de los suyos, pero Jack negocia con Ben para que cancele la sentencia de ejecución. Los Otros, con Jack siguiéndoles, marchan hacia los Barracones en la isla principal. Kate y Sawyer regresan al campamento, pero él se queda allí mientras Kate, Sayid y Locke buscan a Rousseau para que les ayude a recorrer la selva. Los cuatro marchan hacia el norte para rescatar al aún cautivo Jack. Desmond le revela a Charlie la grave noticia de que va a morir después de haber visto que le caía un rayo y ahogándose mientras salvaba a Claire. En un intento de animar a Charlie, Hurley arregla una furgoneta Dharma recién descubierta y juntos montan en ella recorriendo el valle. Más tarde, Claire monta un elbaroado plan para capturar una gaviota y atarle un mensaje de rescate a la pata. Más tarde, dos supervivientes son encontrados muertos, pero en realidad están paralizados y son enterrados vivos. En reacción a esto, Hurley estafa a Sawyer para que haga de líder y así calmar a los supervivientes de los recientes sucesos traumáticos. De camino al Norte, Kate, Sayid, Locke y Rousseau descubren la Llama y su habitante, que dice ser el último miembro vivo de la Iniciativa Dharma. Sayid descubre otra verdad y encuentran a la Sra. Klugh escondida en el sótano; ambos son miembros de los Otros. Mikhail mata a Klugh para no revelar sus secretos, y los náufragos llevan a Mikhail como prisionero. Un día después, llegan a la barrera sónica, y Locke empuja a Mikhail hasta ella para proteger el secreto de su antigua parálisis. Consiguen pasar por encima de la barrera utilizando un tronco, y se infiltran en los Barracones. Sin embargo, Jack ya ha tomado su decisión de abandonar la Isla. Kate y Sayid son arrestados, pero Locke se cuela en casa de Ben y allí este la manipula para destruir el submarino, con el que Jack y Juliet tienen pensado salir de la Isla. Locke cumple el objetivo, y luego Ben le lleva a ver a su padre, al que también tienen secuestrado. Los Otros evacuan los Barracones, mientras que Locke se les une. Kate despierta más tarde en la selva esposada a Juliet, y juntas realizan su camino de vuelta a los Barracones mientras son eprseguidas y escaneadas por el Monstruo. Juliet revela que ha engañado a Kate enseñándole la llave de las esposas, en un intento de ganarse su confianza al fingir que está admitiendo el engaño. Se reúnen con Jack y Sayid más tarde, y juntos se encaminan a la playa. Al principio los supervivientes se muestran muy desconfiados hacia Juliet, pero cuando Claire se pone gravemente enferma, ella revela que posee las cualidades médicas para salvarla, y una vez conseguido el instrumental médico necesario, Juliet la cura. La confianza de Jack en Juliet daña la opinión que los supervivientes tienen de él, pero por el momento confían en su juicio. Sin embargo, cuando Juliet lleva a Sun a el Bastón para hacerle una ecografía a su bebé, se revela que en realidad es un topo de Ben, pese a que ella piensa ser honesta con los supervivientes. Juliet le acaba contando a Jack el plan de Ben en privado, y el hecho de que Sun vaya a morir en dos meses si no abandona la isla, y juntos comienzan a forjar un plan para acabar con los Otros de una vez por todas. Desmond tiene un flash de alguien que cae en paracaídas sobre la isla, y guía a Charlie, Hurley y Jin hasta el neuvo visitante. Desmond cree que es Penny que ha venido a rescatarlos, aunque al principio pensaba dejar morir a Charlie con la esperanza de que eso es lo que debe ocurrir para reunirse con su ex-novia. En lugar de eso, cuando Desmond deja vivir a Charlie, aparece otra mujer en lugar de Penny. Mikhail, que no murió en la barrera, se topa con el grupo, que lo captura. Él les propone que, a cambio de su libertad, curará a la paracaidista de una herida mortal. Cuando Naomi despierta, le dice a Hurley que ya se han encontrado los restos del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Cuando vuelven al campamento, esconden a Naomi de Jack y Juliet porque no confían en ellos, y al principio sólo traen a Sayid para que le haga unas preguntas. Naomi declara haber sido contratada por Penny Widmore para encontrar a Desmond y rescatarle. Finalmente, los supervivientes organizan una reunión a la que faltan Jack y Juliet, para discutir los acontecimientos recientes, ya que hay un carguero anclado a 80 millas de la costa, y es su oportunidad de rescate. Los Otros llegan a las ruinas, donde Cooper (el padre de Locke) está prisionero. Ben le explica a Locke su plan de secuestrar a las mujeres embarazadas del campamento de los supervivientes. Locke roba la cinta de Juliet, y Ben le pone en ridículo delante de todos los Otros revelando que es incapaz de matar a su padre, mostrandole incapaz de realizar un compromiso para su grupo. Sin embargo, Richard, otro "Otro", le proporciona a Locke un candidato que pueda realizar la tarea: Sawyer. Después de que los Otros recojan el campamento y sigan su camino, Locke vuelve a la playa y se encuentra con Sawyer, diciéndole que Ben es su prisionero, y que lo tiene en la Roca Negra. En lugar de eso, se encuentra a Cooper, y descubre que es el hombre que le arruinó la vida. Sawyer concluye su sed de venganza estrangulando a Cooper, tal como predijo Richard. Locke le entrega a Sawyer la cinta y este vuelve a la playa Locke, sin embargo, regresa con los Otros y exige ver a Jacob. Ben, con dudas al principio, acaba cediendo incluso pese al desacuerdo de los Otros. Incluso tras la llegada de Mikhail, que revela datos de una intrusa en la Isla que podría ser una amenaza, Ben guía a Locke a ver a su líder. Jacob pide ayuda a Locke. Lleno de celos, Ben dispara a Locke y le deja morir en una fosa común con cadáveres de Dharma. Índice de episodios '--' "Lost: A Tale of Survival" 01 "A Tale of Two Cities" 02 "The Glass Ballerina" 03 "Further Instructions" 04 "Every Man for Himself " 05 "The Cost of Living" 06 "I Do" '--' "Lost Moments" '--' "Lost Survivor Guide" 07 "Not in Portland" 08 "Flashes Before Your Eyes" 09 "Stranger in a Strange Land" 10 "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead" 11 "Enter 77" 12 "Par Avion" 13 "The Man from Tallahassee" 14 "Exposé" 15 "Left Behind" 16 "One of Us" 17 "Catch-22" 18 "DOC" 19 "The Brig" 20 "The Man Behind the Curtain" 21 "Greatest Hits" '--' "Lost: The Answers" 22 "Through the Looking Glass - Part 1" 23 "Through the Looking Glass - Part 2" NOTA: Los nombres de los episodios para España son oficiales según el estudio de doblaje, no según los menús DVD. Lost: A Tale of Survival A Tale of Two Cities The Glass Ballerina Further Instructions Every Man for Himself The Cost of Living I Do Lost Moments Lost Survivor Guide Not in Portland Flashes Before Your Eyes Stranger in a Strange Land Tricia Tanaka Is Dead Enter 77 Par Avion The Man from Tallahassee Exposé Left Behind One of Us Catch-22 D.O.C. The Brig The Man Behind the Curtain Greatest Hits Lost: The Answers Through the Looking Glass - Part 1 Through the Looking Glass - Part 2 Véase también * Lost: la tercera temporada completa (DVD) * * 3